


Talk It Out

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Take Me to Dreamland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk It Out

It had been a week since Barry and Ross had slept together, and Ross was a mess. He couldn’t stop thinking about Barry, how warm he felt lying next to him, how soft his skin was, how cuddly he was. All Ross wanted was to sleep next to him again, arms around the younger man’s waist, laying on his chest, feeling his heart beat. He’d spoken to Holly about it the guilt eating him alive because he shouldn’t be having these kind of feelings for anyone but his wife. 

“Ross, that’s not true. Some people fall in love with multiple people and that’s not a bad thing, as long as you don’t cheat on them.”

“Wait I don’t love Barry.”

Holly rolled her eyes at her husband. She knew he tended to play dumb when he didn’t like situations but the sad part about this was that Holly didn’t think he was playing dumb. 

“Whatever you say, just know you have my blessing.” With that she kisses his cheek before leaving to tend to the birds. 

A few days later Ross had to admit to himself that he was in love with Barry. They were recording and every time Barry turned away from Ross to concentrate on the game, Ross found himself stealing glances at Barry, blushing if he got caught. Barry asked him about it after recording and Ross gave a quick lie of being tired and spacing out. 

Although Ross was now able to admit those feelings for Barry to himself and Holly, who was relieved it didn’t take a billion years for him to figure it out, he knew Barry didn’t feel the same way, at least he didn’t think he did. 

Barry had returned to normal straight after that night, becoming less and less tired looking due to getting more sleep. He was interacting with everyone again and became the happy editor they all knew and loved.

Little did everyone know that he was still troubled. 

Sure he was sleeping soundly now, but the method that helped him get to sleep made him feel weird. To get to sleep Barry found that imagining Ross lying next to him was what calmed him down and soon he would fall asleep. Some nights his thoughts would become dreams and he would be snuggled up to Ross after recording or dinner. At first Barry didn’t see much of a problem with this, he felt a little guilty but what he was doing was harmless, but then he had a different kind of dream, one that meant he had to take a cold shower in the morning, not willing to jerk off while thinking of his married friend. 

Things became increasingly awkward between the two and they turned to trying to avoid each other. If they had recording sessions together one would pull out, stating that they were busy at that time. Arin bought it at first, these things happened often anyway, but soon it became suspicious as the two men weren’t being smart about it and excuses became weak and too many recordings with the two of them had been cancelled. The two took turns recording with Brian but it could only go on for so long, Brian was a busy man.

Everyone else at the office became worried too, fearing that the two had fallen out. After a month things had gone on for long enough and Arin had to be the adult in the situation and make them talk to each other. 

“Hey Ross, can you come with me a minute?” 

Ross nodded, saving the work he was doing on his computer and then following Arin into the recording room with no questions asked.

When he and Arin entered the room Barry was sitting on the couch instantly surprised to see Ross. 

“Ar, what’s going on?” Ross turned to leave but Arin grasped his wrist, stopping him for going anywhere.

“You guys need to talk. I don’t care what happened, it needs to be sorted out because it’s effecting everyone around you guys.”

Barry blushed with embarrassment and Ross lowed his head in shame. 

“Also I’m locking the door until you guys have figured this out so don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily. Bye guys.” With that Arin smiled and waved goodbye trying not to laugh as the two men shout in protest. He smirked to himself, there wasn’t even a lock on the door. 

The tension in the room was so think you could have cut it with a knife. Ross was still standing, shifting his weight. Eventually Barry broke from his statue like state on the couch patting the spot next to him. Ross gave him a small smile before sitting. 

The two sat in silence after that, minds racing with so many things they wanted to say but the words didn’t flow together and they remained quiet. Barry began tugging at a loose thread on his sleeve and Ross kept messing with his fringe, as if it was constantly in his eyes yet in reality it wasn’t long enough for that to be a problem.

“So, you seem to be a lot better, like you’ve been sleeping.” Ross mentally slapped himself, he just wanted to get out of this situation as soon as possible and cut the tension but he only made it worse. His words were mumbled and barely resembled a sentence but Barry still knew what he was saying. 

“Yeah, things have been better lately, in regards to sleep.” Barry let out a wary laugh. 

Silence returned.

“You um… you look a lot more tired than usual. You okay man?” 

Ross shook his head, hoping to get off with that, but Barry wasn’t going to let him. Arin wanted them to talk, and in all honestly he wanted them to talk too. He missed talking to Ross, it had been close to a month without a conversation that lasted more than a minute with Ross. 

“Ross, come on. I miss you. Talk to me.”

“I miss you too. Uh… I don’t, look it’s weird and I just…”

Barry placed his hand on Ross’s knee to comfort him but Ross pulled his leg away. 

“Ross, you know you can talk to me about anything, not matter how weird.”

Of course Ross knew that, but he couldn’t help thinking that Barry would want to distance himself from him. 

“Um, I mean I guess I’ve been going through some things too that are a little strange that I guess would be better for me to talk to you about.” 

The two gave each other small smiles as a silent agreement to tell each other what they were struggling with. Ross went first. 

“Um, well you know when you were having trouble sleeping and you asked me to stay with you when you went to bed?” 

Barry nodded, a lump forming in his throat as he instantly getting the wrong idea.

“Oh, um sorry about that, that much have been really uncomfortable for you.” 

Ross’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, no, no, Barry that’s not what I meant. I um, I want to, I can’t stop thinking about it, like I want to cuddle you and stuff…”

Ross blushed, looking away from the man sitting beside him. 

“I’ve been feeling the same way. Like I can’t sleep without thinking about you sleeping next to me, and like I dream about it and…” Barry quickly stopped himself from going on, Ross did not need to know what he was dreaming about. 

“And?” Ross smirked as Barry blushed deeper.

“Nothing!” Barry blurted out way too quick. 

“You having naughty dreams about me? Are you blowing your loud thinking about me?” 

Barry turned a beetroot shade of red which Ross found adorable. Barry on the other hand felt ashamed.

“I… Ross, I’m sorry, you have Holly and I shouldn’t be thinking about this.”

“I’ve already spoken to Holly about how I have feelings for you and she said she was okay with it.”

Barry smiled, still blushing like mad. Ross leaned in, unable to help himself.

“You look so cute like this Bear.”

He leaned in more to close the gap between them. He had never kissed someone with a beard, but it felt a lot more natural than he thought it would. He would have been happy to stay like this forever, however both men needed air, and Ross needed to sleep, the proof of that provided after the two break apart for air and Ross yawns not long after. 

“Okay come on mister, lets gets some sleep.”

Barry pulled a few blankets that had been left at the bottom of the couch over himself and Ross, both of them laying down next to each other. Ross buried him face in Barry’s chest, smiling. Barry could feel the smile but he didn’t say anything, he could make fun of Ross later for now all he wanted was this. His arms were around Ross’s waist and within a few minutes he felt Ross’s breathing become softer and calmer, signalling that he was asleep. Barry gave him a small kiss on the top of his head and Ross made a soft, purr like noise of contentment in his sleep. Barry couldn’t believe they had been so stupid and that they’d missed out on being able to do this more often but now they could and he was going to be taking advantage of this to make up for lost time.


End file.
